stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Cross
Full Name: Alan Cross *'Gender:' Male *'Age: ' 10 *'Theme Song: ' *'Occupation:' A CHILD (professional treeclimber/escape artist) *'Faction:' Square 'History' Left for whatever reason by his biological parents, Alan has spent most of his life at a small square-run orphanage. Several people have shown interest in adopting him; until Cross all of them had entirely too much difficulty bridging the communication issues inherent to Alan's vibe. It has left Alan feeling more than a little unwanted but ill-equipped to really understand what was happening or act on it in any complex way. Phoenix showed interest in maybe getting a kid, but things were falling apart. Cross attempted to help get things moving and wound up rather attached to Alan (who was trying to go on escape adventures at the time) instead. Ultimately Cross adopted him, seeing aspects of his younger self in Alan. Cross (and to lesser extent Bella) are the only stable sense of family Alan has experienced to date. Cross has likewise no family to speak of outside of Alan, so the two have become quite close over the past two years. Alan has been learning as much as he can about everything now that he has more access to education and such, although he is still extremely shy about school and so far much prefers to just go out and watch people do stuff, or read about it. 'Personality' Alan has a tendency to be wary around unfamiliar people, but that's changing as he grows up. Without any ability to speak conventionally, Alan gets away with speaking his mind very bluntly in other ways. Less attentive or people unfamiliar with Alan's use of his sound vibe are likely to miss his intended meaning, so punishment tends to not happen. He's a bright kid who is more interested in listening and observing for himself than being told how things ought to be done, or being forced into lessons. Despite being biologically unrelated to William, Alan has a similar penchant for stubbornness when told how to behave. Unlike his new father, Alan hasn't lived long enough to have a reputation as a party animal, and probably never will so long as Cross doesn't forget how to parent. 'Dance \ Vibe style' Has yet to discover a single dance style he enjoys, but he has a growing love of chiptunes and the ukelele, which he has been learning to play with some success. Alan's vibe has robbed him of the ability to speak using his vocal cords while granting him access to any noise he can remember in his mind. He finds it very difficult to emulate speaking, with his 'voice' defaulting to a variety of violin sounds instead. He makes due using learned 'soundclips' to construct ideas and meaning instead, and is getting more creative and intuitive at it every day. His vibe has other potential functions, most of which are likely beyond his grasp as a child still developing a dance style. The most Cross has witnessed is for Alan to mute all sound in a small area around himself, though this was only under dire circumstance and wasn't directly under Alan's control. 'Character Relationships' Funk Mafia * SCARY * BUT REMI (Alan's name for him is Remi's signature grumpnoise) IS OK. He has chess and tea and sometimes new books and absolutely no weird stuff. * REMI'S FRIEND who is definitely probably a spooky mafia ghost, but he leaves neat books at Remi's house. Alan is unsure how he feels about that. The UG * SCARY * Taye is maybe okay she likes to bother dad lots and also donuts Banditos * SCARY * Bella is ok she is like family because her and Dad shared a very important friend. Squares * SCARY * ARDETTE IS SCARY BUT ALSO COOL. But that's not an uncommon opinion. * CLAUD IS REALLY REALLY NICE and talks with thinking, so he is really good at listening to Alan and dad too, when dad is being dumb. Dad * KINDA WEIRD but he's ok 'Miscellaneous Information' This is what Alan calls Cross: Category:Squares Category:Characters Category:Alan